Batgirl: The Stephanie Wayne Chronicles
by TheOriginalSnapespeare
Summary: Slightly Alternate Universe. A series of one shots about my Original Character Stephanie Wayne. Daughter of Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne, Stephanie is the original Batgirl and these are her memories of growing up, becoming Batgirl, and facing a whole laundry list of deaths, challenges and adventures. This is my first Batman fic and would greatly appreciate reviews good or bad!
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning Pt 1**

I remember every detail about how I came to live at Wayne Manor. It was cold and snowing. I zipped my sweatshirt all the way up to my neck desperately trying to keep warm as walked down the street. I had only been to this side of town a few times, but I was naturally adept when it came to navigating, especially in big cities like Gotham. I had been walking for hours and was getting tiered. But there was nothing I could do. I had to keep walking I had to get to Wayne Manor, to see Bruce Wayne. Determined, I continued walking. The snow had thoroughly soaked through my canvas shoes and my jeans. I wasn't going to last much longer out there.

A car rolled up on the side of me, police lights flashing. On instinct I almost broke out into a full out run. Then I remembered I didn't need to run anymore. I hadn't done anything wrong.

"Mind telling me what you're doing out here this late?" I snorted. It was barley past nine O'clock and I was used to staying out well after one AM. Thinking about it for a moment I realized the cop was probably not used to seeing eight year olds wondering the streets like they owned them.

"Mind showing me your badge?" I countered. I may have only been eight years old but that didn't mean mom hadn't taught me a thing or two. There was no way I was going to give myself away to someone who was probably an imposter cop. The officer silently complied producing both a badge and an ID card identifying his as Commissioner James Gordon.

"Your turn." He said. The Commissioner leaned on his car and waited for me to answer.

"I'm on my way to Wayne Manor, to see Bruce Wayne." I replied.

"And what do you want with Bruce Wayne?" He questioned.

"He's my father." I answered softly but my words were lost in the wind.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that."

"He's my father." I repeated, this time looking up. The Commissioner's face softened. He looked down, studying me. After what felt let hours, but was probably only a minute or two, he opened the passenger side door for me.

"Need a lift?" Gordon offered.

"What's it going to cost me?" I questioned acting on instinct.

"About a twenty minute drive in a heated car." He shrugged. My muscles were aching and I was soaked from head to toe. Nodding, I hopped into Gordon's car. At that point I figured even if he didn't take me to Wayne Manor at least I would be warm.

"What's your name?" The Commissioner asked casually as he positioned himself at the wheel.

"Stephanie." I told him before clicking the seatbelt into place.

"You must be about, what, Seven? Eight? My daughter Barbara is around your age." Gordon seemed to be talking mostly to himself so I didn't say anything. The drive from then on was mostly silent and warm. Given the choice I would have gladly spent the night in the Commissioner's warm car. Nearly twenty minutes after Gordon had picked me up, we reached a gate that led to a winding driveway. Gordon jabbed a long finger at a button on the gate's call box before speaking. "This is Commissioner James Gordon, security code 52637, I need to speak with Mr. Wayne."

"Yes of course sir." A voice replied from the call box, then the gates opened wide enough to allow the commissioner access to the drive. Gordon parked the car twenty feet from the front door of a colossal mansion. My whole life I'd dreamed of living in the castles that rich citizens of Gothem called home, but in that moment I felt as if the giant oak doors of Wayne Manor had swallowed me up.

"Good evening Commissioner." A middle aged man greeted as we entered. I recognized his voice from the call box and immediately knew him to be Bruce Wayne's butler Alfred Pennyworth. "I've just called Master Wayne and he is on his way home from the movies with Master Dick. He asked me to offer you refreshments in his absence."

"I could really use a coffee." Gordon grunted. He passed a sideways glance in my direction before adding, "Maybe a hot chocolate for the kid?"

"Certainly sir. Would you care to wait in the sitting room?" Alfred gestured to a room on the right just off the entrance hall.

"Might as well. Come on kid." Gordon asnwered. I followed the commissioner into a lavished room where a velvet sofa was positioned towards the center of the room. Across from the sofa there was a pair of matching high-baked arm chairs. A solid mahogany coffee table divided the chairs from the sofa. The commissioner set himself down stiffly in one of the arm chairs. "Sit down." He commanded with a gesture towards the sofa. I did what I was told positioning myself in the edge of the sofa; desperately trying not to dampen the soft fabric with my practically dripping jeans. Alfred returned momentarily to hand a mug to Gordon and placed a similar looking one in front of me. I cautiously reached for the mug and sniffed in the scent of warm chocolate. The two of us weren't sitting alone very long before a tall muscular man entered the room. He was a handsome man with a square jaw and light brown eyes, my eyes.

"Is everything alright Commissioner? When Alfred said you wanted to speak with me, Dick and I rushed home."

"I'm not quite sure Mr. Wayne." Gordon answered. "This is Stephanie, she says she's your daughter." At the mention of my name I urgently tried to hide my face in the hot chocolate mug. Bruce Wayne didn't say anything for a minute most likely taken back by Gordon's comment. He recovered quickly though, sitting beside me. I dared a glance up in his direction.

"Hello Stephanie." He said with a seemingly genuine smile.

"Hi." I whispered trying to smile back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much Wolvmbm for my first review! I'm glad to hear you enjoyed the first chapter! Also I picture Bruce being about 30 at this point meaning he'd be around 22 when Stephanie was born.**

**The Beginning Pt2**

"Hi." I whispered trying to smile back.

"You know I don't remember having a daughter." Bruce Wayne spoke honestly.

"You wouldn't." I replied. "You weren't supposed to ever know about me. My mom raised me on her own. She tried really hard and did the best that she could, but then she died. I have a letter." I told him digging into my sweatshirt pocket before producing and folded and crumpled envelope. It was addressed in my mother's scratchy handwriting to Bruce Wayne. I handed the letter to him and Commissioner Gordon and I watched as Bruce scanned over the note inside. He must have read it over two or three times before his eyes lifted from the page.

"Is this a joke?" he asked finally.

"I wish it was." I answered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Mr. Wayne?" Gordon questioned.

"According to this letter," Bruce responded with a sideways glance to the paper in his hands, "Stephanie's mother is Selina Kyle. I don't quite see had that's possible, you see, I haven't spoken to Miss Kyle in years." My heart sank at his words. He didn't believe me. What was going to happen to me then? Would I be placed into a shelter? Left on the streets? The second alternative wasn't the worst thing that could happen. I had been on the streets before, sure I was only eight but I could handle myself if I had to. I gulped some of the hot chocolate that still sat in my hand. It would probably be the last chance I'd have at something hot for a while. So this was Bruce Wayne the man my mother had told me stories about. The man who donned a rubber suit every night to keep the city of Gotham clean. But he hadn't thrown me out yet. Perhaps a little too hopefully I looked up at the man who was to be my father. "Alfred!" He called over his shoulder into the hall. That was it then. He was going to have the butler toss me out.

"Yes Master Wayne?" The elder man asked upon entering the room.

"Would you mind taking Stephanie into the kitchen and cooking he some dinner? Maybe find her some dry clothes too?"

"Of course sir." Alfred bowed and then turned to me. "Miss Stephanie would you come with me please?" I followed the butler out of the room without another word to Bruce Wayne or Commissioner Gordon. Alfred led me across the hall, past an enormous dining room and into an oversized kitchen. "Sit anywhere you like." I settled on a barstool tucked in a neat row, in front of a large counter island. "What would you care to eat Miss?" He asked once I'd sat down.

"What do you recommend?" I asked in return.

"Hmm." The butler thought for a beat before coming to a sudden conclusion. "On a chilly night like this perhaps a soup. I prepared a rather delicious one just this afternoon for Master Richard when he came home from school."

"That sound's good." I nodded in approval.

"Very well, I'll warm it over the stove. It shouldn't take very long."

"Okay." A smiled as Alfred got to work. We hadn't been in the kitchen long when a small dark-hair boy joined us in the doorway.

"Hey Alfred what did Commissioner Gordon need to talk to Bruce about?"

"It wasn't a what Master Dick but rather a _whom._" The older man answered not turning away from the stove.

"Who…Oh." The boy said noticing me for the first time. Smiling he jumped up onto and empty barstool next to me. "Hi!" he said politely before tossing an inquisitive look at the butler.

"Hi." I responded politely. "My name is Stephanie."

"Nice to meet you Stephanie! My name is Richard, Richard Grayson, but everyone just calls me Dick." As a second thought Dick turned his attention back Alfred. "Hey Al are you heating up some of that soup you made earlier?"

"Yes Master Dick I am." The Butler answered reaching into a cabinet over the stove for a soup bowl.

"I don't suppose you've enough for me to have a second bowl?" The boy seemed hopeful at the idea.

"If I remember correctly Master Dick it would be somewhere around your fifth bowl, but of course there is plenty left." Alfred assured him before removing a second bowl from the cupboard. When Alfred served us each a bowl of steaming chicken soup Dick and I both muttered polite "thank yous" before attacking our food.

"Why are your clothes wet?" Dick questioned half-way through his bowl of soup. "If you don't mind me asking that is." He added respectfully.

"I don't mind." I reassured him. "I walked here. Well most of the way here anyway, before Commissioner Gordon picked me up."

"Oh." Dick answered his eyes wide with the realization that I was the reason he and Bruce left the movies early. "Well I have some clothes that I think might fit. That is if you'd rather wear something dry." I wanted to hug Dick for his genuinely sweet gestured.

"Do you think Bruce will mind." I enquired worriedly.

"Why would he, they're not _his _clothes. I'm sure it's okay, right Alfred?"

"I think it's an excellent idea Master Dick."

"Okay, be right back then." Dick hurdled himself off the barstool and raced off to his room. He came back relatively quickly with a pair of black sweatpants and a light blue t-shirt. "These are from a few years ago. I keep them even though they're too small because they're from when I was in the circus." I had known that Dick Grayson had lost his parents in a tragic accident when an acrobatic trick went wrong. I was only two when it happened but my mom told me the story when I was older. After Dick's parent's died he was adopted by Bruce Wayne and traded in his circus costume for a Robin the Boy Wonder outfit. That technically made Dick Grayson my adopted older brother but I didn't want to tell him that just yet.

"Thank you." I said softly knowing how much his circus training clothes must have meant to him.

"Thank you Commissioner Gordon. You did the right thing brining her here." Bruce's voice drifted into the kitchen.

"Goodnight Mr. Wayne. Please set a copy of the test results to my office whenever you have them."

"I will personally deliver them, goodnight Commissioner." Bruce promised. The entrance hall door was opened and the hollowing wind echoed as Gordon seemed to step outside. There was a click as the door shut and locked into place for the night.

"Oh Dick, I see you've met Stephanie."

"Yeah. I gave he some of my clothes so that she would have something dry to wear. I hope that's ok."

"You did, did you?" Bruce crossed the room to lean on the counter island. "That was very thoughtful of you Dick." He included, smiling. "Say Alfred is that some of your homemade chicken soup?" He pointed with a frown to Dick's nearly empty bowl.

"Yes it is Master Wayne."

"I suppose Dick's eaten it all?" he glanced at the boy accusingly.

"Now sir as I told Miss Stephanie and Master Dick there is _plenty._"

"Oh good." The younger man began searching around the kitchen for a bowl to serve himself. "While I have some grub would you mind calling Leslie for me?"

"Of course Master Bruce. Though I suggest Miss Stephanie change into the dry clothes _before_ Dr. Thompkins arrives."

"Good idea, Dick could you show Stephanie…"

"Come on Stephanie, I'll show you where the downstairs bathroom is." After a series of winding hallways Dick stopped short in front of a bathroom door. He waited patiently as I changed into the dry clothes he'd let me and even showed me the way back to the kitchen.

"Feel better?" Bruce asked when we'd returned.

"Yeah. A lot actually." I returned to my previously occupied seat holding my wet clothes. "Alfred can take care of those." Bruce said pointing to the pile of wet things in my hands.

"Of course sir." Alfred smiled before taking the bundle from me.

"Stephanie do you know what a DNA test is?" Bruce questioned when he set down his spoon.

"No." I shook my head.

"A DNA test can be used to determine if someone is related to another person. It only works to see if someone is a mother or father of a person. When you are looking for a father it's called a _paternity test._ It doesn't hurt at all. See they take a tool, like a cotton swap and brush it against the inside of your cheek. And another cotton swap on the inside of my cheek. Then a doctor looks at them to see if they match."

"That doesn't seem too bad." I agreed.

"I'm sure it hasn't escaped your notice, but I have a lot of money." He paused to see if I was paying attention. "Because of that you see I have to be very careful who I trust. The police seem to think it would be a good idea to have you take one of these test just to make sure what you…what the letter says, is true."

"That makes sense I guess. I'm sure there are lots of people who'd want to take your money." I said.

"Well I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to. Would you be willing to take a test with me?"

"It won't hurt?" I asked.

"Not a bit." He promised.

"Alright, sure."

* * *

"I'll go first alright?" It didn't take long for the Wayne family physician arrive and soon the kitchen had been turned into a room makeshift laboratory. Dr. Thompkins had brought with her not only the equipment needed to take a DNA test but also all the equipment she need to process the results. Now Bruce was sitting at a small kitchen table with his mouth wide open. Dr. Thompkins approached him with what did look like a really long cotton swab.

"Alright just hold still Bruce." She instructed. Bruce didn't move an inch as Dr. Thompkins waved the tool across the side of his mouth. Just like that she was done.

"See, didn't hurt a bit."

"Are you ready Stephanie?" The doctor asked now turning to me.

"If you're nervous I'll hold your hand." Dick offered kindly. We were sitting together at the counter island like before. I decided to take him up on the offer. I'd never admit it to any of them but I was terrified of doctors. Always had been.

"I'm ready." I nodded finally as I gripped at Dick's hand. But just as was the case with Bruce, Dr. Thompkins was done before I even realized she had started.

"Alright I have all the information I need." The Doctor smiled and she picked up the two DNA samples and began to type information into her computer.

"Master Dick, Miss Stephanie perhaps the two of you should be getting off to bed. There are plenty of rooms…"

"Come one Al can't we please stay up? At least just to see the results? I want to know if I've got a new little sister! I've never had a little sister before." Dick complained. "It's not even a school night!" He added trying to help his case.

"One night up late won't hurt will it Alfred?" Bruce asked from his place at the table.

"Very well, it is your choice after all Master Bruce."

Two hours later Dick and I were resting our heads on the counter island much to Alfred's displeasure, and Bruce was nursing his fourth cup of coffee. Afred decided to occupy himself with washing the dinner dishes, and cleaning the stove. Dr. Thompkins computer began to beep and the room turned to her with baited breath.

"The results are in." She said walking to the machine. Dr. Thomkins picked up a readout that printed from a portable printer I didn't notice before. "Well Dick," She smiled up from the paper. "It looks like you'll get your wish." She handed the results to Bruce so he could see them with his own eyes.

"There was never a doubt in my mind. Welcome to the Family, Stephanie Wayne."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A big thank you to McNineSpike for your reviews of chapters one and two! Hopefully you continue to enjoy the story as we go alone! To everyone out there I hope you are enjoying this story too! Chapter Three is a brother/sister chapter between Dick and Steph. I guess it's a little bit of fluff. **

**Chapter 3 Rooftop Tag**

Bruce: 42

Dick: 23

Stephanie: 19

Jason: 17

Tim: 13

"Aren't you glad we talked Tim into going out with Bruce tonight?" Dick questioned from my right.

"Don't pretend you'd rather be in a stuffy monkey suit than be out here on patrol." I countered. Last week Bruce had told us all over dinner that the Wayne family had been invited to a galley opening downtown. Almost immediately Tim was bouncing with excitement. He'd never been to a gallery opening. Dick and I had shared a knowing look across the table, silently plotting Tim's demise. Once dinner had concluded we'd cornered Timmy and talked him into going to the gallery opening with Bruce alone. Bruce, who had suspected mine and Dick's plot, accepted Tim's offer on one condition. If Tim was going to along with Bruce, Dick and I were to go on patrol alone that night.

At first Dick and I had enjoyed our night together. Things had started out slow without a thug, mugger or super villain in sight. But then we had a big drug bust on the east end. The drug cartel we busted was of course spearheaded by our darling little brother Jason. Dick and I had cuffed the dealer and most of his lackeys before calling Gordon to deal with the shipment.

Now we were perched on top of the Wayne Enterprises building searching for our crimson and black clad little bro.

"Like you'd rather be in one of those puffy dresses that Alfred usually picks out for you?" Dick asked arching an eyebrow.

"They're not_ that_ bad." I argued. "Except that one he picked out for that movie premier last month."

"The yellow and red one?" He seemed to remember.

"Yeah. Alfred thought Wally would like it because it was yellow and red like his KF suit." I sighed. "As you and Barb saw it was a train wreck."

"It wasn't _that_ bad!" Dick chuckled.

"Bad enough that Barbara insisted I never let Alfred go shopping for me alone again."

"I still think she just said that because you're her favorite person to shop for." A broad grin filled in my older brother's face as he remembered Barbara's comment from the previous Christmas.

"That was almost a year ago Richard." I laughed at the childishness of the comment. "Besides she was _my_ Best Friend long before she was _your_ girlfriend." I reminded.

"Like either of you'd ever let me forget that." He said with a smirk. I smiled back before looking down at the city.

"Look Red Hood's obviously not in this part of town so..."

"Rooftop Tag?"

"What?" I asked whipping my head in his direction.

"Are you up for a game of Rooftop Tag?" Rooftop Tag was a game Dick and I had invented as kids. It was, as the name implied, your basic game of tag just over rooftops. Over the years we added a few rules which always seemed to benefit Dick. The most recent rule change turned it into more of a challenge. One of us would perform a complicated move or trick and the other would try and follow. A failed trick lost you the game. We hadn't played it in years and I was surprised he'd even remembered Rooftop Tag. Then again they didn't call him "The Boy Wonder" for nothing.

"Alright Nightwing, you're on!" I agreed tagging him before tuning and jumping straight off the roof. I landed safely on the next roof about 100 feet below. I heard Dick's feet clang down safely next to mine.

"That was easy!" He laughed before launching himself at a roof to our left and landing on his hands. I seamlessly repeated the trick and then balanced myself on one had.

"I think you're losing your touch Nightbird!" I called before doing a serious of backflips away from him. I then launched myself in the air, rolled once and landed safely on a third roof. Of course my former acrobat of a brother easily accomplished the maneuver.

"Maybe you're the one losing their touch Batgirl!" Dick smiled as he rolled by on a series of cart wheels. He then tagged me from behind. Breaking out into a full run Dick launched himself off the roof, tucked himself into a triple summersault and landed on a roof several yards away.

"Your turn unless your wings are clipped!" He called back playfully. _Show off._ I grumbled at him I my head. All the same I backed up a few paces taking off at a run, just as Dick had done. I even successfully pulled off the triple summersault. But when I reached the other roof there was a defining crunch and my foot gave out from under me.

"Shit." I bellowed out into the dark.

"Batgirl!" Dick cried out as he rushed forward to save me from a tumble off the roof. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"I think I twisted my ankle." I said looking up at him. He looked down at my feet and even through his mask I could tell his face had twisted.

"Uh I think you did a bit more than twist it." He answered.

"Alfred's gonna kill me." I grumbled finally looking down at my ankle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bruce: 40**

**Dick: 22**

**Steph: 18**

**Jason: 15**

**Losing Jason Pt. 1**

"That's what I've been trying to tell you Richard!" I sighed exasperatedly into the phone. I had been on the phone with Dick for a good twenty minutes repeating the same thing. Jason had gone missing last night after patrol. "He was supposed to come directly home, while Batman and Batgirl stayed to deal with some other stuff. When we got home, Alfred said Jace hadn't come in yet. Bruce and I were out half the night looking for him. We thought he might be laying low somewhere overnight but Gotham Academy called this morning asking Alfred if Jason would be old sick the rest of the day. The three of us have exhausted all of our brains trying to come up with possible solutions." I paused to listen to Dick's response, rolling my eyes when he began to whine. "I already explained why Bruce won't call you Dick. He doesn't want to admit that he needs your help...You know what, here talk to Alfred!" I exclaimed handing my cellphone off to the butler who had innocently walked into the kitchen.

"Hello?" He questioned the person on the other end. "Oh hello Master Dick." He paused, listening to Dick. "Yes Miss Stephanie seems to have covered just about everything. I think that your help would greatly be appreciated by Miss Stephanie and Master Bruce...very well we shall see you then." Alfred hung up the phone before pressing it into my hand. "Master Dick said he'd be right over."

"I don't believe it! I spend twenty minutes talking to a brick wall, 30 seconds with you and he's coming right over!" Alfred shrugged in response. "I'm going to help Bruce downstairs. Just send Dick down when he gets here." I didn't even make it to the cave before my cell was buzzing in my hand.

"Hello?" I answered expecting it to be Dick.

"Stephanie." A gruff voice spoke on the other end._ Bruce_. "I need you to come downstairs." The phone clicked and the line went dead before I had a chance to answer. I ran downstairs to see Bruce settled behind the bat-computer where hundreds of video clips flashed all at once.

"What is all this?" I asked as My eyes darted around, unable to focus on one flashing screen long enough.

"They're commercials." Bruce informed me.

"Commercials?" I repeated. "What's that have to do with Jace?"

"I was getting to that." His Batvoice snapped back. "Each of these commercials has a quick flash at the beginning or end."

"And that would mean?"

"I'm not sure exactly." He frowned. "I started looking for clues that might lead us to Jason' whereabouts. Naturally I checked the news first. But these commercials with the flashes kept showing up. In every network, on every channel, even a few internet adds. What I don't know is if they are all the same image or piece of the same image or even a video."

"Well who can we call who can figure that out? Maybe a certain computer-whizz slash acrobat who also happens to be your eldest son? Sometimes goes by the name of Nightwing. Sometimes..."

"I get your point Steph." He barked. Then he pinched the bridge of his nose and heaved a heavy sigh. "As much as I hate to admit it, I think your right. This is right up Dick's alley. I'll call him." Bruce reached down for his cellphone but a voice at the top of the stairs stopped him.

"No need, I'm already here!" Dick was grinning from ear to ear as he raced down the steps. He tossed the duffle bag he had been carrying to the ground at the base of the steps. "Now what's right up my alley?"

"You called him?" Bruce glared up at me completely ignoring Dick for the moment.

"Technically yes, but Alfred's the one who talked him into coming!" I burst. Throwing Alfred's name into things usually got Dick, Jason and I out of the worst situations.

"What does it matter?" Dick questioned after a silent beat between Bruce and I. "I'm here now and I want to help."

Bruce's jaw was set, and I could tell he was still mad at Alfred and I for calling Dick. But he turned instead to glare at the monitor. While Bruce explained the situation to Dick I tried to think of similarities between the commercials, but as Bruce had pointed out there were no apparent correlations.

"They're Easter Eggs." Dick exclaimed suddenly causing Bruce and I to look at him funny.

"Easter Eggs like the colored ones we use to make with Alfred as kids?"

"No." Dick shook his head. "Like a digital Easter Egg. They're mostly used by game developers and web designers. An Easter Egg is digital content hidden inside of other digital content. Watch." Dick reached down and snatched the keyboard from under Bruce's hands. He then opened a new internet browser page and pulled up Google. Bruce and I exchanged a confused look as we watch him type "do a barrel roll" into the search bar before pressing enter. On cue the google webpage flipped and turned itself as if it were literally performing a barrel roll.

"What was that?" Bruce questioned as he jabbed a finger at the screen.

"That's an Easter Egg." Dick answered now grinning. "And I think we might be able to solve this one you've got here. The first part is going to be splicing those flashes of images from the main commercial video. Then we'll have to look at the flashes and to see if they have to be reattached to each other or..." Dick and Bruce launched into a very rapid very techno-savvy conversation about Easter Eggs and video splicing and who knows what. I left them in the cave and began my own quest for Alfred. He was in the kitchen, I should have known, Alfred was always in the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bruce: 40**

**Dick: 22**

**Steph: 18**

**Jason: 15**

**Losing Jason Pt. 2**

"Any news Miss Stephanie?" The Butler inquired as I plopped down into my favorite barstool.

"Something about Easter Eggs I think."

"Beg your pardon?" Alfred looked suddenly alarmed. "Did you say Easter Eggs?"

"Yeah apparently its digital content hidden within other digital content. It all sounds very complicated but Dick and Bruce have apparently gotten it all figured out."

"Perhaps coffee will help them think?" Alfred suggested as he plugged in the coffee pot.

"Hmmm mayybee, but I think they'd rather have some of your famous homemade chocolate chip cookies."

"I suspected that might be the case." Alfred smiled before he began gathering ingredients.

Two hours later Alfred and I had produced a warm batch of cookies and a freshly brewed round of coffee.

"I'll carry these!" I said eagerly picking up the cooling cookie tray.

"Very well." Alfred agreed before picking up a tray with two mugs of coffee, a sugar bowl, a creamer a mug of tea and one mug of hot chocolate.

"We come bearing gifts boys!" I called down the stairs as I followed after Alfred to the cave.

"Sweet!" Dick exclaimed racing over to attack the cookie tray in my hands.

"Easy there Dick." I commented as he pulled three cookies into his hand. He then perched himself on the counter next to the Bat-computer's keyboard. Bruce reached for one of the coffee Mugs Alfred offered him before drinking the coffee black. He nibbled at a cookie and continued to organize photo files. Reaching for the second cup of coffee Dick poured four spoons worth of sugar into his cup. Eagerly watching Bruce's work, Dick started to dip a cookie in his coffee. Alfred set down the coffee tray and picked up the small cup of tea he'd made for himself. I stood back, observing everyone, sipping steaming gulps of cocoa.

"That's it, I think we've got them all now." Bruce exclaimed when another hour had passed. He turned the computer over to Dick who began rapidly typing and clicking at the screen. He banished the remnants of the commercials leaving only the image files that he and Bruce had spent hours retrieving. Moving even faster now Dick strung them across the giant stream like a timeline.

"There." I pointed to an image in the top right corner of the screen. "That's Jason right there…and over there…oh god The Joker." I Whispered horrified.

"I think it's a video. All the pictures put together make a video, but not as fluid as a recorded video…Like a flip book." Dick explained. The speed of his clicking and typing seemed to increase slightly as he working on getting the image files to play like a flip book. "That should do it." He said at last. The Video began to play very slowly, like stop frame animation.

"Is that The Joker?" I asked as a familiar white and Red face appeared on the screen.

"Yeah, looks like he's in some sort of warehouse."

"Shhhh!" Bruce barked at us even though there was no sound coming from the video. We watched as the video panned across the room to boy clad in Red and Green.

"Jason!" I heard myself squeak. The Joker had Jason tied up, he was huddled in a weakened mass on the floor. Large fat tears streamed down my face as Alfred, Bruce, Dick and I helplessly watched The Joker mercilessly beat Jason with a crowbar. I turned away from the monitor unable to watch anymore. Alfred excused himself from the room saying something about more coffee. When the video clip had finished the three of us were silent for a minute before Bruce launched into full Batman mode.

"Jason is still alive. We just have to find out where The Joker is holding him." He grumbled playing the video again. I closed my eyes unwilling to relive the horrible scene again. I took several slow deep breaths. I opened my eyes when I heard soft footsteps approach.

"Steph are you ok?" Concern was knit throughout Dick's brow as he looked down studying me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just can't watch that again Dick. Tell Bruce I'll be upstairs when you figure out where Jason is."

"Uh, yeah alright." He agreed before returning to the monitor. Once upstairs I decided to check on Alfred. He seemed to be just as shaken by the video as I was.

"Hey Al?" I called as I entered the kitchen. I stopped short when I saw my favorite butler weeping over a cold tea cup. "Alfred?" I asked again.

"Oh Miss Stephanie I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." Alfred began violently dabbing at his eyes with a cloth napkin.

"Alfred are you alright?" By now I had rushed to his side.

"Yes Miss Stephanie I am quite well." He gathered himself up and began washing his teacup. "I fear I had brewed this batch of tea rather strongly." Strong tea doesn't make a stoic British man weep tears.

"We'll find him Alfred." I promised. "We'll find him and we'll bring him home."

"I'm certain you will Miss." He answered before leaving me alone in the kitchen. I brewed a batch of coffee and stared at a full cup of straight black grinds. I sniffed distastefully at the cup before tossing the full thing in the sink. I poured Dick and Bruce each a steaming cup, adding plenty of sugar to Dick's.

"Who's ready for round two?" I called into the cave.

"Ooh Coffee!" Dick shouted reminding me of his twelve year old self. At some point he had changed into his nightwing costume, his blue eyes shining through the mask.

"Bruce?" I questioned to my black clad father. "No time for coffee Stephanie, suit up."

"Did you find Jason?" I asked setting down the black cup of coffee next to his Batcowl.

"Change and I'll explain." I followed his instructions returning with my own Batcowl in hand. " I've pinpointed Jason's location down to three Possible warehouses." Bruce explained pulling up a map.

"They're in three different parts of the country." Dick cried. "We'll never make it to all three in time.

"Not together." I explained. "But if we split up maybe. This one here," I pointed to the first flashing red dot. "It's on Bludhaven only about an hour away and this second one is pretty far up northern Maine but the last one is right here in Gotham. If Dick and I each take Bludhaven or Gotham, you can ride up to Maine and whoever gets to Jason first can call the others. If one of the sites is a bust, we just team up with whoever is closest." Bruce and Dick listened intently trying to find holes in my plan.

"Alright." Bruce said finally. "Leave your personal cell phones here, and I don't think the comlinks inside of our masks will work at such a great range." Bruce pulled on his Batcowl. "I'm assuming you still have your Nightwing phone?" Bruce asked Dick who nodded immediately.

"Yeah and I programed the Batphone numbers in it awhile back." Dick assured him. Bruce crossed the cave to a small lockbox at the base of the steps inside there were three cell phones, he pulled out two of them before locking the lock again.

"You're batgirl phone." He uttered before tossing the phone at me. I caught it with ease smiling at the yellow and purple jeweled version of Bruce's Batphone. I tucked the phone into my utility belt as Bruce did the same with his. "Call if you find anything, call if you don't find anything, call if anything goes wrong or seems off." Dick and I nodded at our instructions waiting for Bruce to continue on. "Batgirl you can take the Batcycle and stay here in Gothem, Nightwing you take the Batmobile to Bludhaven and I'll take the Birdbike Maine. If you don't find ditch the Batcycle, team up in the Batmobile and meet me there. Any questions?"

"No." I answered.

"Negative." Dick confirmed.

"Then let's get moving." Bruce commanded, racing off to Robin's Birdbike. I mounted the Batcycle and followed him out of the cave. Tracking the coordinates from the Batcomputer on the Batcycle's GPS unit I wound through the busy streets of Gotham easily. I made it to the warehouse of the other side of Gotham in less than twenty minutes. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew right away that wasn't where Jason was. The joker wouldn't make it that easy. It wouldn't be any fun for him if we found Robin the first twenty minutes we went out looking for him. But I had to search the place anyway. I was able to do a full detail of the building in under an hour. I checked the time on my Batphone. Dick would only be arriving at the Bludhaven location then. I did a second search keeping an eye out for any signs of a struggle or anything that had been recently disturbed. The place was clean and the warehouse hadn't been touched in years. I whipped out my Batphone again, dialing Nightwing.

"Batgirl?" He soft voice spoke.

"Yeah. Checked out the Gotham Warehouse this place is clean."

"Almost finished here, I don't think it's the place though. Why don't you head back to the cave, I'll be there to pick you up in about an hour. You can call Batman while you wait." I agreed to do just that. I waited until the Batcycle was parked inside the cave to call Bruce.

"Batgirl?" His gruff voice barked into my ear.

"Yes." I confirmed. "I didn't find anything here in Gotham and Nightwing is finishing up in Bludhaven, If he doesn't find anything there we're meeting up at the cave, then we're coming up there after you."

"Keep me informed." He said before clicking the phone off. I waited impatiently for the next hour. I paced up and down the cave, a few cartwheels. When those activities stopped feeling stimulating I just stared at the mouth of the cave expectantly. When Nightwing finally arrived with the deep black car, I hopped in immediately.

"Let's go." I Insisted. Nightwing just nodded. We sped down the highway three hours behind Bruce. Four hours later we found the warehouse with no trouble. Nightwing parked the Batmobile several feet away next to the birdbike. Nightwing reached for his cell and dialed the Batphone.

"Batman…Well we're here now we'll help you look. We'll find him." Dick hung up his phone and together we stepped out of the car. "The isn't just one warehouse." He explained. "It's a whole block's worth of warehouses, Robin could be in any one of these buildings."

"Where's Batman?" I asked.

"Hopefully he's that dark looming figure walking towards us." Luckily the "dark looming figure" Dick spoke about was Bruce.

"I've checked these five buildings to the left. Which just leaves us about twenty buildings." Batman clarified.

"Where should we…" But Dick's question was cut off when a giant explosion erupted from a building in the center of the warehouse complex.

"Now it's down to one." Dick said rushing forward.

"NO!" Batman ordered as he tossed Nightwing back. He's reaction was explained when within minutes the entire complex had caught fire. "The two of you need to go home now."

"NO!" I bellowed. "No, we can't go home without Robin. We came all this way…I promised Alfred, No he has to be ok. Robin! ROBIN!" I began shouting into the night and running towards the flames.

"Batgirl NO!" Batman raced forward trying to grab hold of me, but I ran even further into the flames only stopping when I saw a small flick of yellow out of the corner of my eye.

"Jace!" I cried so happy that I'd finally found him. But something was wrong with him, he wasn't moving. He was covered in burns, but that was nothing Alfred could fix. He'd been tossed pretty far in the explosion but that didn't mean that he was…no he couldn't be. Not Jason. I sat right next to him holding his hand and sobbing.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: To anyone out there reading this, please please review! I'm just curious to know what people are thinking and I'd like to know if you think my story is turning our well or if I'm way off the mark. Here's a chapter that I guess could be described as fluff!**

**Bruce: 32**

**Dick: 14**

**Steph: 10**

**The Waynes Go To Disney World**

"Stephanie, Dick," Bruce said to us one morning over cereal. "Alfred and I have a surprise for you.

"A surprise?" Dick blurted, his mouth half full of Lucky Charms.

"Master Dick it is not polite to speak with your mouth full." Alfred reprimanded as he picked up an empty carton of milk from the center of the table. Alfred must have said that to Dick every meal since I'd arrived at the mansion two years ago.

"Sorry Al." He grumbled before scooping another spoon's worth of cereal into his mouth.

"What kind of surprise?" I asked taking great care to swallow my bite of cereal before speaking.

"A vacation!" Bruce answered excitedly.

"A vacation?!" Dick and I exclaimed together.

"Yes." The billionaire chuckled. "You know a few days off from school, work, and even our night job."

"Can we afford to take a few days off our night job?" Dick questioned still spitting food halfway across the table. Lucky for him Alfred had returned to the kitchen.

"I'm sure the commissioner and his men can handle things for a week."

"Where are we going?" I inquired.

"Well I let Alfred make all of the travel arrangements, so you'll have to ask him."

"He's not going to tell us is he?" I pouted into my own bowl of Count Chocula.

"I'm afraid it wouldn't be a very good surprise if I told you Miss Wayne." Alfred answered in his stern voice. "I've also taken the liberty of packing a suitcase for each of you, we leave this afternoon."

"Awesome!" Dick cried excitedly before pouring more cereal into his bowl.

"When you're finished eating you kids should shower and get dressed. We have to leave soon to get to the airport on the time."

"You got it!" Dick's voice answered cheerily.

Four hours later we had all been showered, dressed, and departed from Gotham Airport. Alfred and Bruce had done an excellent job keeping our destination secret all through the boarding process but Dick worked everything out when we landed at Orlando International.

"Are we going to Disney World?" His blue eyes shinned hopefully. Bruce and Alfred exchanged a look before sharing a lighthearted chuckle.

"You got it champ." The younger man clapped his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Master Wayne the rental car should be right out front."

"Luggage first!" I reminded our butler.

"Yes of course Miss Stephanie I nearly forgot. Perhaps you would like to accompany me to the luggage carousel while Master Bruce and Master Dick locate the rental car?"

"Sure!" I nodded excitedly following after Alfred's long elegant strides. Once the luggage was gathered and arranged in the trunk I sat next to Dick in the backseat. Alfred slipped into the driver's seat and we quickly continued our journey.

"I thought you said we were going to Disney World." I protested as we stepped through the lobby of a rather rustic hotel.

"Indeed we are Miss Stephanie. This is simply our hotel. One cannot book a room in Cinderella's castle you know."

"Well they _should _let you." I complained.

"Now Stephanie the vacation's just started try to enjoy it! Come on now let's check in." Our small party walked over to a long wooden counter where a bubbly blonde dressed all in green greeted us.

"Hello Welcome to Disney's Fort Wilderness Lodge my name is Amy how can I help you?" Alfred dug in his suit jacket and produced some paperwork before speaking to the receptionist.

"Yes we're here to check in. The reservation is under the name Bruce Wayne."

"Alright let me look that up for you…" the soft pitter patter of keys could be heard as Amy began looking up the information Alfred had provided. "Yes here it is. Your reservation is for seven days and six nights is that correct?" Bruce shrugged his shoulders and glanced helplessly at Alfred. The older man smiled and nodded at the woman behind the counter.

"Yes Miss that's correct."

"Alright." She smiled and continued her rhythmic typing. "I see here you've reserved a cabin for four. The guests in your party will include a Mr. Alfred Pennyworth, a Mr. Bruce Wayne, a Mr. Richard Grayson, and a Miss Stephanie Wayne is that correct?"

"Yes." Bruce answered quickly.

"Wonderful!" The blonde continued to smile. She produced a map from behind the counter and circled a cabin not far from the lobby. "This is the cabin where you'll be staying this week. From here you can walk right out those double doors, straight for about twenty feet, then turn left. And again my name is Amy, you can call the front desk at any time if day should you need something."

"Thank you Miss you have been most helpful." Alfred replied before taking a large packet of paperwork from Amy the receptionist.

"Well you heard the lady. Dick, Steph, right through the double doors." Bruce pointed out the doors that had been shown to us earlier. I followed after Dick, pulling my rolling suitcase towards my home for the next week.

"Neat bunk beds!" Dick smiled as he raced to the left side of the cabin were a set of bunk beds were nestled. "Mind if I take the top Steph?" He hollered back to me. I didn't see any point in arguing since my big brother had already thrown his suitcase onto the top bunk.

"Master Wayne I thought it would be best for you to take the bed by the door." Alfred nodded to a large king sized bed.

"But where are you going to sleep?" Bruce asked arching a brow.

"There is a pull-out sofa here." The butler gestured to a small living area.

"Dad you can't let him sleep on that!" I called from my place in the corner of the room.

"I'd never dream of it Stephanie." He said with a wink. "Alfred you take the big bed, I call dibs on the pull-out sofa."

"Master Wayne I must insist…"

"And _we_ insist you take the big bed!" Dick yelled from his perch on the top bunk.

"Oh very well." Left with no other alternative Alfred dragged his suitcase over to the larger bed in the room and began to unpack.

"All this traveling is making me hungry! What do we have for food?" Dick launched himself off the top bunk and sprinted towards the very small kitchen. Alfred and I could hear the sound of cupboards opening and closing as Dick searched around. After a minute he poked his head around the corner.

"This place doesn't come stocked with food does it?"

"I'm afraid not Master Dick." Alfred answered shortly. "However once we're all unpacked we can head out to procure ourselves some food."

"Hmmm…Ok!" The former acrobat grinned. Dick was of course the first to unpack, shoving his clothes in any compartment he could find room. While he waited for Alfred, Bruce, and I to neatly put our clothes away Dick performed backflips, cartwheels and various other tricks from his circus days.

"So where to first?" Bruce said at last.

"I believe there are some maps in the packet from the receptionist Master Bruce."

"Seems like a good place to start." The billionaire shrugged. Bruce pulled out several maps and pamphlets from the pack looking overwhelmed almost immediately. "Uh Alfred?"

"Yes Mast Bruce?"

"Where should we eat?" Dick and I exchanged a secret smile from under Bruce's elbow. It was hard to believe that Gotham's "Dark Knight" would take down a criminal single handed, but became helpless when forced to choose a restaurant for his family.

"Oh my, did I neglect to mention I'd taken the liberty of booking meal reservations for us throughout the week?" Alfred smiled sheepishly.

"Well that solves that problem." Bruce sighed with relief as he tossed the maps on the kitchen counter. "Where to?" His earlier anxiety forgotten, Bruce began to rub his hands together eagerly.

"I booked us lunch at Cinderella's Royal table. Something I thought Miss Stephanie would enjoy." At the mention of Cinderella's name Dick and Bruce grimaced. "Don't worry gentlemen I've plenty of activities planned that you will enjoy as well." Alfred reassured them as we stepped out of the cabin and back out into the Florida sun.

Alfred was true to his word and he had planned a fantastic trip that all four of us enjoyed. Dick and I both enjoyed watching Bruce's face twitch as we rode through scenes of dolls with high pitched singing voices on the _It's A Small World_ Ride. While Alfred took silent satisfaction out of besting all of us at the _Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin game_. After that first afternoon Bruce was less overwhelmed by the hundreds of food choices and just began sampling anything he could get his hands on, often times ordering two or three meals at a time. Dick's favorite thing was absolutely the acrobat show hosted at Downtown Disney. It was a branch of the _Cirque De Soleil _series that can only be seen at Walt Disney World. While the food was delicious and the rides were fun, as corny as it sounds my favorite thing was just being with my family. I know a lot of people say that but I really mean it. Maybe because I never thought I would have a family. Until the time I was eight, it was just me and my mom. She wasn't really around that much either, being a super villain with do that to you you know. When she died I didn't know what to do but she had left me with instructions on how to find Bruce. Even on that night when I got to Wayne Manor I never imagined they'd let me stay nor did I ever think Dick would accept me as his sister. Everyone who lived in Gotham City knew the story of Billionaire Bruce Wayne and his handpicked heir Richard Grayson. Add on top of that the "family business" of fighting crime by night and I never imagined the four of us would be able to have a normal family vacation like everyone else.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bruce: 42**

**Dick: 23**

**Stephanie: 19**

**Tim: 13**

**Wally: 23**

**Chapter 7: Tim Drake**

Soft pop music played from my Wayne Tech Phone on its docking station. I was sat on my bed reading Uncle Clark's latest _Daily Planet_ article. The music changed suddenly to an ominous piano rift, my ringtone for Bruce. Pushing the newspaper aside I reluctantly answered my phone. It was my night off and my dad better have a good reason for calling.

"Hello."

"Stephanie?"

"Who else would be answering my phone on a Tuesday night?"

"I thought you and Barbara had plans?" The other line said dryly.

"She cancelled. Apparently she forgot that she'd already made plans with the Comish. I'll see her tomorrow."

"I need you downstairs." Bruce paused before adding "It's important."

"Be right there." I growled before tossing my phone at the bed.

"What's so urgent?" I called marching down the steps.

"He's done it again!" Dick hollered back apparently laughing.

"Done what again?" I asked peering into the dark cave from the base of the steps. As my eyes adjusted to the Batcave's darkness. Standing in his Nightwing costume. Next to him a slightly shorter boy in a stained grey T-shirt and khaki pants.

"You're that kid who's been tailing us for weeks right?" I asked the boy honestly not accusingly. "It's Timmy right?"

"Tim Drake, yeah." He answered awkwardly. "And I wasn't stalking you or anything like that! It started out because I wanted a few pictures, you know Nightwing flying through the air, Batman with a batarang, Batgirl kicking a gun of a gangster's hand…action shots." He mumbled into his holey shoes. At the mention of Batgirl I suddenly remembered I was costumeless.

"Ah hell Grayson you let me go maskless in front of the kid! Batman's gonna kill me!" I whipped my head looking for the Dark Knight.

"It's alright Stephanie, Mr. Drake knows about all of us." The voice of Bruce Wayne smirked from under the cowl.

"I'm assuming this is the important thing you need me to rush down here for?" I glared at the black clad man.

"Master Wayne?" A British voice rang through the cave. A smile quickly spread across my face. If anyone could sort this mess out it would be Alfred.

"Come on down Alfred!" Bruce called up the stairs before removing his mask. Alfred joined our group with apprehensions but said nothing else.

"Alfred meet Timothy Drake."

"A pleasure young sir." The butler greeted with an outstretched hand. Tim shook it politely. "So young Master Timothy how is it you've found your way into our Batcave?" Rather than answering the younger boy looked to Bruce for help. Bruce smiled in return.

"Alfred do you remember Steph and I telling you about the young man who likes to take pictures of Batman and Batgirl. That would be our friend Tim here. Tim had very cleverly discovered Batman's secret identity and through Bruce Wayne he learned the identities of Batgirl and Nightwing as well."

"That still doesen't explain why he's in the cave." I pointed out.

"Tim's parents have been killed by Two-Face." Dick's words from earlier _"He's done it again"_ now made sense. Some people collect stray cats or dogs, my dad collects stray kids.

"Welcome to the family Timmy." I said pulling him into a hug.

"Eh er um thanks." He mumbled against my shoulder.

* * *

"Stephanie?" The voice of a small bird called up the stairs.

"I'll be right down Tim!" It had been three days since Tim had come to live with us. He had moved into the bedroom to the left of Dick's. Alfred had taken him shopping for clothes, school supplies and anything else he wanted. We were getting ready for Tim's first day at Gothem Academy and things were falling into place perfectly. I threw my backpack down by the door of the Entrance Hall in the same place I flung it every morning for ten years.

"What's wrong?" I asked my seemingly distressed new little brother.

"I was hoping for some breakfast before school. It's alright, it's not important." He picked up his own backpack and slung it on his shoulder.

"Well just let Alfred know, I'm sure he'd be glad to cook you anything you'd like."

"Alfred's not here." He answered.

"Alfred's always here! He's part of the house!" I joked knowing the butler wouldn't mind the jest in his name.

"He left a note! Oh but I left it on the counter."

"Well let's go get it then." I pulled him by the hand into the kitchen. In the center of the counter island was a small note.

_Dear Miss Stephanie and Master Timothy,_

_Master Wayne left his briefcase at home this morning. I've left to bring it to him. I'm afraid you'll have to help yourselves to breakfast. _

_-Alfred_

"Alfred_ is_ always saying Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. What would you like?" I offered looking up from the note.

"Can you cook?" He answered hopping onto one of the barstools.

"Yes!" I answered feigning offense. "I'm actually an excellent cook, with the Alfred Pennyworth seal of approval too!"

"So what's your best breakfast dish?" Tim probed cheerfully.

"Hmm probably Homemade waffles…or pancakes, but I can make almost anything."

"How about something quicker like cereal or toast?"

"I can do that." I plugged in the chrome toaster and began searching the cupboards for bread. "What's your favorite cereal?"

"Batman Berries." He replied shyly.

"Really? The ones with the fruit flavored Bat-symbols?" Tim nodded his head enthusiastically. "I'm not sure we have any, but I'll look." Digging around I found Dick's box of Lucky Charms, Alfred's box of Frosted Flakes, Bruce's box of Cheerios, my box of Count Chocula, and even a box of Jason's favorite cereal Captain Crunch. While I was busy making toast and searching for cereal I heard the front door creak open. A familiar voice called into the house.

"Steph?!"

"In the kitchen Wally." I hollered back, buttering a piece of toast.

"Oooh are we having Breakfast?" The redheaded boy asked before taking the piece of toast from my hand. He snapped a large bite out of it not waiting for me to answer.

"Well Tim and I were going to have some Breakfast before I dropped him off at school, but I see you've no problem helping yourself." I laughed before kissing him on the cheek.

"Who's Tim?" Wally questioned, mouth half full.

"Tim Drake meet my adorable but clueless boyfriend Wally West. Wally meet my new brother Tim." Tim smiled in acknowledgement and Wally nodded back.

"Say Wally," I grinned at him, an idea gleaming in my eye.

"Uh oh, I know that look. Tim lesson number one about the Wayne's, when you see that look, run."

"What look?" I asked innocently.

"That one you have right now, like you've just thought of the best thing in the world. That look that usually gets me in trouble. It's not just Steph, Dick and Jason get it too." Wally promised the newest Wayne.

"I was only going to ask you a small favor."

"It's never a _small_ favor when it is accompanied by that look, seriously why haven't you run yet?" He added with a grin.

"Don't tell him to run!" I said whipping a dish towel at him gently. "But speaking of _running_ would you mind _running_ to the grocery store and picking up some cereal for Tim?"

"Why doesn't Alfred buy you guys cereal?" Wally eagerly began opening and closing the cupboard doors looking for the cereal cabinet.

"He does but we don't have any of Tim's favorite cereal and I was hoping you could _run _to the grocery store and pick up a box of Batman Berries so Timmy here could have a bowl of it before school."

"Why do you keep saying run like that? And the closest grocery store is on the edge of town my car won't make it there and back before he has to be at school."

"That's why I was kind of hoping you could _run_ to the store, say without your car?"

"_Run?_ But…oh!" As if a switch had just clicked in his head Wally's eye's lit up and a wide grin danced on his face. "Back in a Flash!" He called before disappearing out of the room.

"How did…did...but…Did he just disappear?" Tim stammered out.

"Have you ever heard of Central City's superhero the Flash?" Tim nodded still staring at the spot where Wally had vanished from. "Well Flash and Wally are good friends, they used to be partners."

"Used to be?"

"Yeah he retired from the superhero business for now."

"I'm back, you can stop talking about me." A smirk from the doorway said. "I brought some milk too."

"Thank you Wally." I smiled, kissing him on the forehead.

"Does this mean I can have some more toast?"

"Sure." I shrugged before pouring Tim a bowl of cereal.

"Wally?"

"Hmmm?" The former Kid Flash answered.

"Why did you retire from being a hero?"

"There were a lot of reasons but most importantly I decided I wanted a chance at being normal. I've been around costumes nearly my whole life, I'm twenty-three now, I figured it's about time I tried civilian life."

"Oh. That makes sense I guess. Stephanie?" I had listened quietly to Tim and Wally's conversation. As I cleaned the counter and put things away I could only imagine what Tim was going to ask next.

"Yes Tim?"

"Why_ haven't_ you retired?"

"You're not the first person to ask." I told him leaning on the counter. "Wally has tried to talk me into it once or twice. Some of my other hero friends have too, I don't know it just doesn't feel right yet. I just feel like there's still so much Batgirl can do. I might never retire, there are plenty of adults out there in capes and cowls and sure none of them started as young as me, but they are still around."

"Thinking about getting into the family business?" Wally asked Tim over his shoulder before placing a dirty plate in the sink.

"Like Bruce would ever allow that." The boy answered before handing his bowl to the grinning redhead.

"You never know Timmy, you could be the next Boy Wonder!" I smiled before washing the counter down.

"For now, let's just see if I make it through my first say of school."

"Alright. Why don't you run out to the garage, Wally and I'll meet you there in a sec."

"Alright." The boy picked up his backpack from its place on the kitchen floor and raced off to the garage.

"So I guess your answer still hasn't changed from last week?" Wally asked when we were alone.

"I don't see how I'll ever be able to get out now." I said turning to face him. "If Bruce brings on Tim as Robin I'll have to stay. Dick does what he can to be around but him and Barbara will be getting married soon and he'll be hanging up his cape right next to yours. Alfred isn't getting any younger, and Bruce can't take on another sidekick alone. Not after what happened with Jason. It's too much for him. I'm sorry, I know we promised to never let our costumes get in the way of our relationship but Wally, I was serious when I said it's just not the right time for me yet. And it may never be time for me to put away my costume, so if you're tiered of waiting I understand."

"Hey," He cupped his hand under my chin, "I know I'm one of the fastest men in the world, but I've learned that some things in life are worth waiting for."

* * *

"How was school Tim?" I asked as the dark haired boy slid into the passenger's seat.

"Not too bad, it's a very good school. How were your classes?"

"Not so good." I grumbled. "Why I ever thought that taking biology at 9am on a Monday would be a _good_ idea I'll never know."

"Well maybe you could drop the class, what are you going to school for?"

"I'd like to be a doctor, but if I can't pass this class I'm screw-...I'll be in a lot of trouble."

"It's ok, I don't mind if you swear."

"Sorry it's a bad habit I've picked up over the years. Just don't ever let Alfred catch you, he despises swearing." Tim nodded with understanding.

"Stephanie?"

"Yes Tim?" I smirked at my inquisitive little brother.

"What happened to your other brother, Jason? I noticed this morning you made a funny face when Wally was talking about him this morning. He was the second Robin wasn't he? The one the joker killed?"

"Yeah. That was Jason. We later found out he was brought back to life by Ra's Al Ghul. Since then he hasn't been quite the same. I knew Jason before he came to live with us, so I guess in some ways his death bothers me the most."

"Is that why Wally wants you to retire?"

"It's one of the reasons. Boy you catch on quick don't you?"

"I'm a fast learner, I've always had to be." _Probably why Bruce has taken a liking to you. _I thought to myself. " I'm sorry if I've been asking too many questions the last few days, I'm just trying to learn everything I can so i don't do or say the wrong things. I know I could probably ask Alfred or Dick some of these questions, but they don't answer them quite as honestly as you."

"Timmy?"

"Yeah?"

"You haven't been asking too many questions. Maybe a few that I wasn't prepared to answer so soon, but definitely not too many. And I'll be glad to answer any and all questions you have about living in the manor, about our family and friends, or anything else you need to know about being a Wayne. But the most important thing you have to remember is this, All of us Waynes are rough around the edges but we love each other more than any blood family. We're willing to do anything for each other and as long as you do that, you'll never go wrong."

"I really couldn't have asked for a better family huh?"

"No Timmy, you couldn't have." I promised with a smile. "Now enough of this doom and gloom, let's get home so we can see what Alfred's made you for an afternoon snack.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bruce: 36**

**Dick: 18**

**Stephanie: 14**

**Wally: 18**

**Forming The Team** **pt1**

"Think you're ready for this?" I whispered to Dick from behind a bush.

"Taking down freeze? Piece of cake." He answered his eyes following the icy villain.

"I meant about later." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh that, course I'm ready." He smiled. "How bout you?"

"Oh damn it Dick, Freeze just go that family with his freeze ray. Head in the game!" I commanded before sending a batarang sailing towards Freeze's gun.

"Batman!" He growled. I was wondering when you…"

"Sorry disappoint!" Dick grinned before handspringing off of the ground. Launching himself skyward his feet connected with Freeze's helmet causing the man to topple to the ground.

"Oh Boy Wonder, the bat sent you to drag me out to prison. Frankly I'm underwhelmed." I Decided Dick was more than capable of handling himself, retrieving a small heat gun from my utility belt, I began to thaw the family that Freeze had incapacitated.

"Great but I'm kinda in a hurry here." I heard Robin reply. Assuming he was talking to Freeze I continued my work with the civilians.

"Kids always in such a rush." The villain reprimanded. I threw a sideways glance to Robin checking to see if he needed my help.

"Not talking to you!" The Boy Wonder grumbled at the ice man seconds before a great big bat swooped in. Turning back to my work once more, I successfully thawed the family out. They were shivering in front of me wearing soaked wet clothes.

"Robin some help!" I called while rapping the family in their picnic blanket.

"There are some emergency blankets in the Batcar." He replied before racing off to fetch them. It didn't take long for law enforcement and medical services to arrive. The small family was able to return to their picnic in the park after receiving clean bills of health from the emergency response team and Freeze was carted off the his favorite cell at Arkham.

"Now can we go?" Dick asked when Freeze was loaded into the back of a police cruiser.

"Yes we can. Batgirl, Robin, to the Batcar."

"Today's the day!" Batman announced proudly as Robin and Batgirl stood shoulder to shoulder with Green Arrow, Speedy, Aquaman and Aqualad.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice!" Green Arrow added.

"Headquarters of the Justice League." Aquaman concluded.

"Aw man!" Seven of us looked over our shoulders to see The Flash accompanied by a very disappointed looking Kid Flash.

"I knew we'd be the last ones here." Wally pouted.

"Come on kid." The flash said leading our group towards the entrance of the Hall of Justice.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash animatedly asked Robin.

"_Don't_ call us sidekicks." Speedy commanded a few paces behind us. "Not after today."

"Sorry, first time at the hall…I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?"

"I don't think whelmed is a word Robin." I smirked.

"I believe Batgirl is right." Aqualad confirmed my suspicions about the word.

"Robin, Batgirl, Speedy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash, Welcome!" The Martian Mahunter greeted all of us in turn as we entered the gigantic entrance of The Hall. With our mentors we followed the Martian Manhunter through a door marked for "Authorized Personnel Only". He led us down a narrow hallway, to a large room filled with wall to wall bookshelves. "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked galley and of course our library."

"Make yourselves at home!" The Flash suggested. Kid Flash and Robin eagerly complied. They threw themselves into two armchairs, grinning from ear to ear. Aqualad sat down slowly but he too smiled. I perched myself on the arm of Robin's chair, while Speedy stood behind Aqualad.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villians attacking on the same day, we shouldn't be long." The Batman said once he saw the five of us had settled down.

"That's it?" Speedy burst suddenly. "You promised us a _real_ look at inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

"This is the first step." Aquaman assured him. "You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh Really?" Speedy countered. He swept his arm up, gesturing towards the tourist who were taking pictures through sound proof glass. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on!"

"Roy," Green Arrow warned "You just need to be patient."

"What I need is respect!" Speedy turned to the boys and I for help. "They're treating us like kids! Worse, like sidekicks! We deserve better than this!" Wally, Robin, Aqualad and I looked at each other, none of us said anything. "I can't believe it! You're playing their game. Why? Because you think they play fair? Today was suppose to be t_he_ day! Step one in becoming full-fledged members of The League."

"Uh sure." Wally shrugged. "But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ."

"Except that the Hall isn't The League's real HQ! Everything they've told you is just a false front for tourist and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing! An orbiting satellite called the watch tower." I noticed Aquaman glaring at the back of Green Arrow's hood, and a snarl began to rise from behide Batman's cowl.

"Oh I know." Green arrow apologized. "but I thought maybe we could make an exception." When Batman's facial muscles failed to loosen, and even Uncle Barry gave Green Arrow a disapproving look, he knew he'd told Roy too much.

"You are not helping your cause here son." Aquaman interjected. "Stand down or..."

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? I'm not your son, I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner, not anymore." Speedy tossed hat to the ground and stormed out of the room. Before any of us had time to react and short blasting alarm went off, and Uncle Clark appeared on a giant computer monitor.

"Superman to Justice League, There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

"I've had my suspensions about Project Cadmus, this might be a perfect opportunity to..." The Dark Knight's words were cutoff as another video transmission began. The result was split screen between Superman and Zatara

"Zatara to Justice League, the Sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of Atemp to block out the sun, Requesting full League Response."

"Superman?" Batman asked plainly.

"It's a small fire." Uncle Clark answered quickly. "Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait. All League members rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out." Batman replied before signing off the computer. He then turned around to address Wally, Dick, Aqualad and me. "Stay put."

"What? Why?" Robin probed.

"This is a League Mission, you're not trained." Uncle Barry answered.

"Since when?" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team."

"There will be other missions, when you're ready." Aquaman promised.

"But for now, stay put." The final warming rang from the Batcowl. Without another word Batman, Flash, Aquaman, Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter exited the room.

"When we're ready?" Kid Flash burst once the door was closed. "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like...like sidekicks!"

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me." Aqualad responded with a pained expression.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in space!" Wally shouted.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad proposed.

"I have a better question, why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin stated rhetorically.

"What is Project Cadmus anyway?" I thought out loud. The boy looked at me before thinking for a long moment.

"I don't know, but I can find out!" A grin spread across Robin's face before he dashed over to the computer where the transmissions had come from seconds ago. We watched as Dick tapped away at the keys. Soon the computer chirped out _Access Denied._ "Wanna bet?" Dick challenged before continuing his high speed typing. He was soon granted access to all of the computer's files.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Kid Flash queried.

"Same system as the Batcave." Robin bragged without taking his eyes off the screen. "Alright Project Cadmus, genetics lab here in DC, that's all there is. But if Batman's suspicious maybe we should investigate?"

"Solve their case before they do?" Aqualad suggested. "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey, they're all about justice." I shrugged.

"But they said stay put." Aqualad reminded.

"With the blocking out the sun mission not this!" Robin countered.

"Wait, are you going to Camus? Because if you're going I'm going!" Kid Flash smiled at Robin.

"If kid Flash and Robin are going, I guess I'm in too." We all turned to Aqualad, gauging his reaction.

"Just like that," Aqualad said at last, "We're a team on a mission."


	9. Chapter 9

**Bruce: 36**

**Dick: 18**

**Stephanie: 14**

**Wally: 18**

**Forming The Team pt2**

"We're headed down?!" I hollered as I took notice of the numbers on the elevator.

"Dude out is up!" Kid Flash pointed at the roof of the elevator.

"Excuse me project Kr is down on sublevel fifty-two." Robin stated.

"This is out of control." Aqualad expressed. "Perhaps we should contact the League." Just then the elevator dinged, letting us know we had reached sub level fifty-two. Robin and Kid Flash rushed out immediately racing onto the floor.

"We are already here." I shrugged at Aqualad before following after my brother.

"Which way?" He sighed reaching our side.

"Bizarre looking hallway number one or bizarre looking hallway number two?" Dick said reviewing our options.

"HOLD!" A creature from our left demanded. It launched an explosive at our heads, causing us to duck on instinct. As an afterthought I sent a Batarang flying in the creatures direction. It had no effect as more explosives were hurtled upon us. Sprinting, we raced off down bizarre looking hallway number two. After rounding several corners we soon came to a rapidly closing hatchway. Wally raced forward jamming the door open with something before calling back for us to hurry. Vaulting forward we launched ourselves into the room, just in time to avoid the party chasing behind us. Aqualad kicked at the door and whatever had been holding it open was removed. Robin disabled the door effectively locking us in the small chamber.

"Uh guys…" Wally murmured over his shoulder "You'll wanna see this." Standing before us, encased in a giant tube was a boy about sixteen in a white solar suit. Across his chest a giant red "s", the symbol for superman.

"Kr, big K, Little r, it's the atomic symbol for Krypton." I supplied my scientific knowledge to the boys.

"Robin, Hack!" Aqaulad ordered, waving his hand over the computer that accompanied the giant tube.

"Right, right." Dick worked furiously but quickly tapping into the system with ease. "Weapon designation, Superboy, A clone force grown in…_Sixteen weeks_! From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad implied.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid Flash agreed.

"The solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation twenty-four seven!" I read out loud over Robin's shoulder. "And those things…" I pointed at three alien looking things at the top of the tube. They're Genomorph Gnomes, telepathic creatures that are force-feeding him an education."

"And we can guess what else." Robin surmised. "They're making a slave out of Superman's well…son."

"Now we contact the League." Aqaulad asserted. We each reached for our various communication devices but none of them were working.

"We're in too deep, literally." Wally declared.

"This is wrong." I said looking through the glass tubing at Superboy. "We can't leave him like this."

"I'll set him free, Dick decided. Within seconds the glass was being lifted from the entrapped boy. But something was wrong, his fingers were flexing into fists.

Superboy launched forward throwing Aqualad to the ground with ease, he raised his fist as Wally and Robin sprinted forward.

"We're…on your… side." Robin struggled to get out as he wrestled with Superboy's fist. The boys hadn't even managed to slow Superboy down before being tossed off in opposite directions.

"What did we get ourselves into?" I groaned before aiming a Bat-Taser at the muscular boy's chest. The electric vaults had no effect. Superboy pulled at the tethers that had escaped my gun and dragged me to the ground. Landing hard on the concrete floor I felt his foot land on my chest, I was helpless and pinned to the ground.

"Enough!" Aqualad rang out before generating a giant water hammer and knocking Superboy in the head. "We are trying to help you." Aqualad stated before launching himself at Superboy again. Robin rushed to his aid as Wally came to mine.

"Alright there Batgirl?"

"Yeah, I'm…" Wally, Robin and I watched as Aqualad generated an electric shock that seemed to at least be slowing down our pursuer. That is until Superboy vaulted upwards and smashed Aqualad into the rocky ceiling. He fell limp on the ground and superboy marched out of the room, shoving the heavy hatch open with easy. "Robin and Aqualad are unconscious and even together the four of us couldn't take him down. What do we do now?" I asked Kid Flash.

"Patch up those two I guess." We never got the chance. In all the commotion we'd somehow forgotten that the reason we were in Superboy's sub-chamber in the first place was to hide. At the temporary incapacitation of Robin and Aqualad, Wally and I failed to access our surroundings. This caused us both to earn ourselves a knock on the head.

I woke moments later suspended in a tube-chamber similar to the one we had found Superboy in. Looking around Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad were there as well. All three boys appeared to be awake and Wally was shouting.

"What do you want? Quit staring it's freaking me out!"

"Ah KF how about you not tick off the guy who can level us with a look?" I suggested.

"We only tried to help you." Aqualad said addressing Superboy calmly.

"Yeah we free you, and you turn on us. How's that for gratitude?" Kid Flash barked.

"Kid please," Aqualad interrupted. "I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions."

"What…what…if…what if I wasn't?" Superboy struggled the words out.

"He can talk?!" Wally blurted out.

"Yes, _He_ can." Superboy responded angrily.

"The Genomorphs talk to you telepathically correct?" Aqualad asked.

"The Genomorphs taught me much. I can read, write, I know the names of things…"

"But have you seen them?" Robin asked. He had been suspiciously quite up until this point. "Have you ever actually seen the sky? Or the sun?" I watched my brother carefully, his hands were twitching with a strangely familiar rhythm to them. _Of course! I should have thought of that sooner!_ If my hands hadn't been cuffed into place I would had smacked myself. While the rest of us had been chatting it up with Superboy, Dick had been planning our escape. From the inside of my gloves I produced two miniature lock picks and began fiddling away at the wrist cuffs.

"Images are implanted in my mind but…no. I have not seen them." Superboy answered Robin's question.

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going long enough to free my hands.

"I am the Superboy. A Genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from The Light."

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration." Aqualad told Superboy. "But like Superman you deserve a life of your own, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus!" Superboy barked. "It is my home!"

"Your home is a test tube." Robin said sympathetically. "We can show you the sun."

"I'm pretty sure it's After Midnight." Kid Flash disagreed. "But we can show you the moon."

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman." I added.

"No they can't!" A man's voice called. He walked into the room with another scientist, and a man dressed in blue and yellow armor. "They'll be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process."

"Pass!" Robin bellowed. "The Batcave's crowded enough!"

"And get the weapon back in its pod!"

"Help us!" Aqualad said calmly. Superboy said nothing a G-gnome climbed into his shoulder.

"Don't start thinking now!" The scientist exclaimed. "See you're not a real boy, you're a weapon and you belong to _me!_ Well to Cadmus, same thing. Now get back to your pod!" We watched as Superboy marched out of the room, more than likely being controlled by the G-gnome on his shoulder. The next thing I knew giant prongs were tethered to my chest and some sort of electrical charge was pulsing through me. All I could think about was how much pain I was in. Just as suddenly as the pain had begun, the power was cut to the machine. With all the strength I could muster I picked up my head to look for the cause. There I found Superboy.

With little effort he dispatched of the scientists and the man in the armored suit. I frantically began picking at my wrist locks again hoping that either I would free myself or Superboy would come to our aid.

"Are you here to help us or fry us?" Wally asked through gritted teeth. I rolled my eyes at him. Leave it to Wally West to think this was the time for a joke. Superboy squinted hard in Wally's direction.

"Well I don't seem to have heat vision," He smiled for the first time. "So I suppose helping is my only option."

"Finally!" Robin called before dropping safely to the ground surprising, Superboy and Aqualad. "Lucky Batman isn't here, he'd have my head for taking so long!"

"You!?" I laughed still fidgeting. "He'd never let me live down the fact that I completely forgot I could free myself!"

"Seriously that's what you two are worried about? The whole league'll have our heads after tonight!" Kid Flash exclaimed with certainty. Robin ignored us both and turned to Superboy.

"Free Aqualad, I'll get Kid Mouth."

"Don't you give me orders either!" Superboy grunted before running off to help Aqualad. Dick simply shrugged before freeing his best friend.

"Thanks Rob." I hissed drop to the ground at last.

"Knew you could handle yourself sis." He assured me once Kid Flash had been freed. Once Aqualad was free the five of us hit the ground running. The scientist called to us when we ran passed.

"You'll never get out of here, I'll have you back in pods before morning!"

"That guy is not whelmed! Not welled at all!" Dick laughed.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid Flash questioned. Robin didn't bother to answer as we continued running.

"We are still fourty-two levels below ground but if we can make the elevator…" Aqualad was interrupted by four ten foot monster Genomorphs blocking our path. Kid Flash raced past them with ease, while Robin hopped onto of them as if they were roof tops. Aqualad used this as a distraction and ran under their three foot tall feet. I had found a perfect spot to aim my grappling gun, before turning to Superboy.

"Superboy the object is escape _not_ to burry ourselves here!" I shouted.

"You want an eascape?" He grabbed a giant Genomorph by the ankle , using it to knock the other three to the ground. "There's your escape now come on." He grabbed my wrist and forced me forward. We reached the other three at the open elevator shaft. Once we reached the group, Robin fired off his own grappling gun. Superboy scooped up Aqualad and leapt up into the shaft.

"Guess that just leaves you and me babe!" Wally grinned as he grabbed onto my waist.

"You should have gone with Robin." I grumbled before shooting off the grappling gun.

"Couldn't do this with Robin could I?" He asked kissing my temple.

"Jesus Wally we're working." I growled. Several levels up my feet landed beside my brother's.

"I'm falling!" We heard Superboy say from above us. Aqualad skillfully caught a beam one level above us before lowering himself and Superboy next to us. "Superman can fly…why can't I fly?"

"Don't know." Kid Flash shrugged. "But it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound which is still cool!"

"Guys! This will have to be our exit!" Robin announced suddenly. He was right an elevator was moving in the shaft and it was headed right for us. Superboy busted the Elevator door open and we safely moved to the floor before the elevator came whizzing by.

"Go left!" Superboy called out as we ran down the hall. "Right!" He called out again as we quickened our pace. We ran straight into a blank wall.

"Great directions Supey!" Kid Flash moaned. "Are you trying to get us re-podded?"

"I'm sorry I…"

"Don't apologize!" Robin stopped him. "This is perfect!" The next thing I knew we had hoisted each other inside the ventilation system and were crawling around on all fours. "We'll come out right about…Here!" Robin grinned before kicking open a vent to another floor.

"Uh hate to burst your bubble Robin but what if they were tracking us through there?"

"Can't." He said still grinning. "I hacked their motion sensors!"

"Sweet now I'm free to move!" Kid Flash said dawning his goggles. He raced down the hall and through a doorway that led to a flight of stairs. We followed after him a series of passed out Genomorphs ahead of us. We reached sublevel one just after Wally, who sat on the floor rubbing his head.

"We're cut off from the street!" I shrieked.

"Thank's my head handn't noticed." Kid Flash complained.

"You alright?" I asked, helping him up.

"Should be just fine." He nodded. Superboy and Aqualad tried desperately to pull the door open while Robin tried to open it through the computer.

"Can't hack this fast enough! This way!" He hollered. We followed quickly. We followed Robin right into a trap. The five of us were surrounded on all sides by a hoard of Genomorphs.

"Perhaps our brother Superboy should make up his own mind."

"Stand down!" Superboy order to us before turning back to what was obviously the leader of the Genomorphs. "It was you!"

"Yes Brother I set the fire and lured your new friends down into Cadmus. Woke them when they were in danger…"

"And guided me! Why?"

"Because you are our hope, the Genomorph hero! You will blaze a trail for all our brothers,showing us the way to freedom. What is your choice brother?"

"I choose freedom!" Superboy answered confidently.

"I think not!" The creepy scientist who had pursued us all this way rang out. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus!" The scientist downed a vial of a blue colored jelly-liquid and transformed before our eyes. First his clothes were torn off as colossal muscles grew. Then his skin flaked away leaving a blue and red pattern up and down his body. Superboy launched himself at the new creature and was sent skyward. A giant hole appeared in the ceiling were both figures had been previously.

"That's one way to bust a ceiling!" Dick declared reaching for his grappling gun.

"Ooh labcoat plan that?" Kid Flash questioned as he grabbed onto Dick.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore." Aqualad said solomly.

"Going up?" I offered him a hand before shooting my grappling gun upwards. We landed on the grand level just in time to see Kid Flash and Superboy getting their butts handed to them by the giant Blockbuster thing. I scanned the room for Robin who was currently absent from the action. He was standing in the corner of the room studying the structure of the room through his computer watch."Um Robin now might not be the best time to study the architecture."

"I'm not studying the architecture!" He snapped as I approached. "I'm thinking of a plan. See these columns around the room?"

"Yeah..."

"They're not just for decoration, they're structural. Meaning if we take out some of them, we could bring down the roof on this place!"

"Wont that kill us along with that thing?" I asked pointing to the super-creature our friends were battling.

"With Aqualad and Superboy's higher than human strength they should be able to shield us just fine."

"Let's hope you're right Boy Wonder!" I smirked before racing off to join the fight. With great precision and skill the five of us were able to bring down all the beams necessary to bring the roof down on us. Thankfully Dick had been right about Aqualad and Superboy being able to shield Wally and us from the majority of the debris. We were sore and tiered but we were alive.

"We did it!" Aqualad breathed heavily.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin smirked. Together he and Wally clapped a High-Five before recoiling their hands in pain.

"Nicely done you two!" I held out my arms for my brother and boyfriend to hug.

"Aqualad, Superboy you two want in on this? Batgirl gives the best hugs!" Wally promised. The pair exchanged a look of uncertainty.

"Come on, I don't bite!" I said waving them over. Both boys looked uncertain but join in the group hug anyway. "Hey look the moon!" I smiled pointing up at the sky. The four boys turned their heads upwards to see a brilliant full moon shining above our heads. But the moon wasn't the only thing we could see, heading straight for us was a figure, something was flowing behind it.

"Oh! _And _Superman!" Wally grinned. "Do we keep our promises or what?" But it wasn't just Superman approaching in the sky. Behind him soared in several of…_all_ _of_…the Justice League.

"We are in so much trouble!" I squeaked, wishing I could hide behind Dick and Wally and just disappear.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bruce: 39**

**Dick: 21**

**Steph: 17**

**Jason: 14**

**My N****ew Little Brother**

"Excellent job Batgirl, our work here is done. Let's just get in the Batcar and we can be on our way home. If I remember correctly _someone_ has a history test in the morning." The Batman smirked as we headed towards the alley where we'd parked the Batcar.

"Alfred?" I joked knowing perfectly well that my dad was talking about me.

"Very funny." He grinned.

"He's something that's not funny, there's a kid stealing your tires!" I pointed to the Batcar which was now perched on four cinderblocks.

"Can I help you young man?" Bruce asked in the scariest Batvoice he could muster. To the kid's credit he only looked a little shaken up. I'd seen fully grown men more terrified of that tone than he was. He had a lot of guts too because the next thing that came out of his mouth was nothing but pure snark.

"I'd like to tell you that I was borrowin' 'em or changn' your tires for you or something nice but well like I said, I'd _like _to tell you that." Then the kid just grinned and went back to the work he'd set out for himself.

"I suggest you put those tires back where you found them." The Bat growled.

"Or what? You don't kill people so I know you won't kill me. Try and scare me? You can't scare a kid who's grown up on these streets!"

"I'm asking you one more time son, put the tires back on my car!"

"I think I'd rather take them with me instead." The kid shrugged. Without giving me time to react Bruce had sprayed the boy with something causing him to collapse.

"Uh Batman?"

"He's alright Batgirl, just a small dose of knockout gas. Why don't you put the tires back on while I load the young man into the car?"

"So much for just picking up the car and heading home." I said rolling the first tire into position. Once the boy was loaded into the car Batman helped me fix the last tire into place.

"There, let's head home now."

"What about the boy?" I asked staring at the car with uncertainty.

"We'll take him with us, find out who is, and bring him home once he wakes up."

"Couldn't you have built this thing with more seats?" I growled when I pulled the door open.

"Sorry wasn't built for traveling with kids." The Bat smirked again.

"Dick and I aren't little kids anymore dad."

"So your brother keeps reminding me, now get in the car." Despite my personal preference I climbed into the car effectively wedging the kid between myself and Bruce.

"Wait I know him…" I whispered as we sped down the road.

"Your brother I should hope so."

"Ha ha, let the joker stick to the bad jokes Bats. I meant I know the kid from somewhere. I just...don't remember where exactly." Batman said nothing as we continued to speed down the road towards the cave. I stared at the dark haired boy who was barley propped up in the car. There was just something eerily familiar his green eyes, his square face. "Wait that's it!" I shrieked as the car pulled into the Batcave. "His name's Jason, Jason Todd. He lived with his parents across the hall from mom and I, back when, you know I still lived with my mom. They died, Jace's parents I mean, they died just a year before my mom. He was only four at the time, but he was living with his Grandmother she was supposed to keep him off the streets."

"Well you can ask him about it." Bruce said stepping out if the car. I followed his lead and walked over to the Batcomputer. "He'll be waking up any minute, but before he does, let's find out what's happened to Mr. Todd since he was four years old." The rhythmic sound of typing that so often filled the cave was once again clicking away as Bruce began to dig deep into the Gotham City records. "Looks like you've got the correct ID Batgirl. They boy's name _is_ Jason Todd. You were right about his parents too. When they died the boy would have been just about four. Here's something I bet you didn't know his grandmother died six months after she'd taken him in. He's been living on the streets ever since."

"And building himself quite a rap sheet by the looks of things. If he's not careful Jace is going to find himself behind bars for good."

"I need to speak with Alfred about something I will be back momentarily. Do you think you can handle Mr. Todd should he wake up?"

"Yeah!" I nodded. "Go ahead and tell Al I said hello!"

"Just…be careful Stephanie." He instructed before marching up the stairs to the house. There was a click and a slam as the Batcar door opened and closed. I quickly raced to the Batcomputer clearing all files that were open on the desktop before addressing the young boy who stood before.

"What do you creeps want with me?" He asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Just want to talk." I assured him in my best impassive Batvoice. There was no way I could let Jason know who I was, not until the time was right, but that didn't mean Batgirl couldn't know who he was. "Just what do you think you were doing stealing the Batman's tired anyway, Jason?"

"Wait how do you know my name?"

"Batcomputer." I nodded in the direction of the giant monitor. "Where else would we get our information from? Not like you were willing to tell us anything."

"I didn't think Batman would care about some street rat who tried to steal his tires."

"From the looks of things you've done a bit more than try to steal some tires." When a confused look crossed the boy's face I could only smirk. "Batcomputer's linked to the GCPD's records, we've got access to everything they do."

"Pff Whatever." He shrugged before digging in his pockets for a pack of cigarettes and quickly lighting one.

"What are you fourteen?" I asked before wrestling the pack of cigarettes out of his hand.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" He puffed a cloud of smoke in my face.

"Give me that!" I lunged for the cigarette that was dangling out of his mouth. This time he was ready for me ducking just as I had lurched forward. It took me off guard and I tumbled to the ground.

"I thought you said you could handle things." The Dark Night asked from the base of the stairs.

"I _was_ handling it." I assured him before shoving myself up off the floor of the cave.

"Sure you were." Jason chuckled the cigarette still clamped in his mouth.

"Great now I'm getting lip from the kid…and I said give me that!" I grabbed at the cigarette and this time successfully pulled it from the kid's mouth. Tossing it to the ground I crushed the head with my boot.

"Batgirl, how would you feel about having a new partner?"

"Are you talking about him?" I nodded in Jason's direction. "Frankly I don't see what's wrong with the old team." I said trying to reminding him of the days when Bruce, Dick and I were a team.

"You know as well as I do that If Nightwing wouldn't come back to the team here even if I asked him." I didn't know perfectly well because Dick had told me numerous times over the past year that he'd glad come back to Bruce's side, all the man had to do was ask.

"_Have _you ever asked him?"

"Batgirl that issue is not up for debate." He growled. Yeah I knew how he felt about it. Bruce thought it should be Dick begging him to come back home and join the team. But all three of us knew that would never happen. Dick had moved out and was living on his own. The problem was both men were too prideful to tell each other they missed them. "Focus on the task at hand." Bruce commanded when he realized that I'd let my mind wonder.

"Wait don't I get a say in this?" Jason piped up.

"Of course." The Bat answered. "What do you say to becoming the new Robin?"

"What happened to the old one?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"He grew up." I answered before Bruce could say something he couldn't take back. "Batman and I would be glad to have you on our team Jason. That is if you'd consider it."

"But why me?" He asked all attitude gone from his voice for the first time.

"Not anyone would dare to steal tires from my car, and have a witty comeback on top of that. You've got some real skills there Jason. What you need is training. Training is something that Batgirl and I can offer you. That is if you agree to work with us."

"That's nice of you to offer and all but I can't afford all this fancy stuff that you've got here. I don't even have a real place to live." Jason said looking down at his shoes.

"What if I told you I'd be able to secure a place for you to live, a place where you'd never have to worry about money again?"

"Yeah right."

"Batgirl and I are very good friends with a man named Bruce Wayne. As I'm sure you know Mr. Wayne has a substantial amount of money as well as two children already. I've spoken with Mr. Wayne and he said he'd be more than thrilled to have you join his family." The Batman spoke evenly and impassively.

"Why would he want to take in someone like me?" Jason seemed to be seriously considering Bruce's offer.

"Because Mr. Wayne knows what it feels like when you think you have no one to turn to."

"I'll do it." Jason nodded. "I mean I'd like to if you'll let me train with you."

"Deal." Batman agreed offering his hand to the boy. Jason stared at it apprehensively for a moment before gripping Bruce's black glove and giving it a shake.

"Do I get to know who you two are under those rubber hoods?" He asked finally. I gave a sideways glance to Bruce, he gave me a slight nod granting me permission. I tugged at the cowl it came off easily and my wavy brown hair fell around my face. It didn't take Jason quite as long to recognize me as it had taken me to identify him.

"Stephanie Kyle?" He gasped.

"Technically I go by Stephanie Kyle-Wayne now." I answered scratching at me hair which had become itchy from sitting under the cowl.

"Huh. I always wondered what happened to you. After your mom died you sort of just…disappeared. Guess I know why now."

"It's good to see you again Jace." I wrapped my arms around the boy I hadn't seen in ten years.

"Stephanie," Bruce said now cowl-less as well. "Why don't you hit the showers. I'd like to talk to Jason about some things then you and Alfred can take him on a tour of the house."

"Alright. Be right out!" I raced off the the Batcave's showers as Bruce had Instructed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bruce: 36**

**Dick: 18**

**Steph: 14**

**Superboy: 16 **

**Connor Kent**

"Say Dad?" I asked leaning in on the doorway of Bruce's study.

"Yes Stephanie." He replied shortly. He was buried in piles of paperwork probably studying the Wayne Enterprises finances for an upcoming board meeting.

"Well I know you said this morning at breakfast that you've got lots of paperwork to go through and Dick's at Wally's for the weekend. So I thought maybe I could hang out with Barb, but she's going camping with her dad. So I was thinking, well it's been a long time since I've been to visit Uncle Clark in Metropolis."

"Oh?" Bruce raised an eyebrow. "And this wouldn't have anything to do with your Uncle Clark deciding to let Superboy live with him does it?"

"Well…maybe a little." I admitted.

"Steph," Bruce looked up from his work seriously. "I don't think now would be the best time for…"

"Please Dad Superboy must be just as bored as I am."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well I've got a brother, a boyfriend _and _a best friend and I'm bored, so Superboy must be too."

"That's very thoughtful of you Stephanie but I think your Uncle Clark and Superboy might need sometime alone together so that they can…get to know one another."

"_Please_ dad! It can't hurt having one more person there! Besides it's only for a few days."

"I'll tell you what." Bruce set down his pen and pushed back his desk chair. "I'll give your Uncle Clark a call and ask him how he feels. If he thinks it's alright for you to stay over I won't say anything else."

"Thank you Dad!" I wrapped my arms around him neck giving him a hug.

"Alright, why don't you go help Alfred cook lunch, I'll call Clark."

* * *

"Miss Stephanie if you would just fetch the dessert please."

"Ooh what did you two make for dessert?" Bruce asked excitedly rubbing his hands together.

"Apple Pie!" I called as I entered the room. "It's Uncle Clark's favorite."

"I see." Bruce said before plating himself a piece of pie. "I suppose we should save your Uncle a piece of pie to bring with you when you leave."

"You mean?"

"Yes your Uncle said that he would be more than glad to have you visit him for the weekend. He promised to arrive by zeta-tube after lunch so I suggest you start packing."

"I'm on it!" I ran out of the room. "Oh and dad," I said poking my head back into the dining room. "Maybe we should save Superboy some pie too?"

"Not to worry Miss Stephanie, in my spare time I prepared a second pie so that you may bring along with you to Mister Kent's home."

"You're the best Alfred!" I beamed before bouncing up to my room. Twenty minutes later I had stuffed an oversized duffle bag with more than everything I needed to spend the weekend away from home.

"Moving out?" Bruce asked as I tossed the duffle to the floor of the entrance hall.

"This is everything I usually bring when I sleep over at Barb's." I assured him.

"Well at least it all fits in one bag." He shrugged. "Are you headed downstairs now?"

"Can't meet Uncle Clark in the cave if I don't go to the cave now can I?"I retorted.

"Good point. Come on," He grabbed my enormous duffle and walked down the hall, "I'll see you off." Once inside the cave we didn't wait very long before hearing the zeta-tube announce the arrival of zero zero one – Superman.

"Uncle Clark!" I grinned, rushing to him. He was always so much more inviting, more friendly as Clark Kent. Maybe it was because his dark rimmed glasses made it harder for him to look impassive or because Clark Kent's reporter suits were always significantly duller than his Supersuit or maybe it was just because Clark Kent smiled more than Superman.

"Hey there Steph!" He smiled back pulling me into a gentle bear hug. "Ready to go?"

"Am I ever." I nodded. "Look Alfred and I baked you an apple pie!" I said taking the pie from Bruce's hands.

"Did you now?"

"Well Alfred mostly made this one…but I helped!"

"Then I'm sure it will be delicious. Why don't you go wait by the zeta-tube I'll be over in just a second."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bruce asked in a hushed tone. He handing my duffle bag to Uncle Clark and waited for an answer.

"He needs to be around other kids just as much as he needs to be around me." Clark answered not bothering to lower his voice. "Stephanie's better than a regular kid, she'll know to look for warnings signs of things getting out of hand. This will be good for him."

"Call me if things get too far out of hand."

"I will Bruce. Don't worry, she's safe with me. I'm not going to let anything happen to her." Uncle Clark put his hand on Bruce's shoulder, attempting to be comforting. "I'd protect your kids with my life you know that."

"It's not _you_ I'm worried about." Bruce growled. He walked over to the zeta-tube and began typing in coordinates for the telephone booth near Uncle Clark's apartment. As the last numbers were typed in he turned to me. "Stephanie behave for your Uncle Clark and call me or Alfred if you need anything."

"I will don't worry Dad! See you on Monday morning!" I kissed him on the cheek before walking through the citizens of Metropolis were busy running to and from every building in the city. Even the cars seemed to be racing. Everything happened much faster here than in Gotham. I waited patiently for Uncle Clark to step out of the telephone booth I had recently exited.

"Do you remember the way?" He asked stepping through at last.

"We have to go right, right?" I remembered.

"Exactly." He nodded. "Lead the way Mrs. Wayne."

"Gladly Mr. Kent." I smirked walking down the street. I stopped four buildings down at the apartment building Uncle Clark called home. Uncle Clark pulled a key ring out of his pocket and unlocked the glass front door. We walked up three flights of stairs and stopped short in front of a blue apartment door. Clark fiddled with his key ring again and unlocked the apartment door, swinging it open wide. I stepped inside placing Alfred's still warm pie on the counter.

"Superboy there's someone here to see you!" Uncle Clark called out. We waited in the small kitchen as heavy footsteps came from down the hall. Superboy entered the kitchen looking surprised to have a guest.

"I have a few things I've got to finish for the Sunday paper so I'll leave you kids to yourselves for now." Uncle Clark left the room and headed to his office.

"Um Hello." Superboy said quietly. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude but…well do I know you?"

"You do!" I nodded. "Though I guess not this side of me. The last time you saw me I was wearing a black Kevlar suit, yellow utility belt, purple flowing cape, and a big purple bat right about here." I pointed on my chest where the batsymbol fell on my costume.

"Batgirl?" Superboy's eyes lit up suddenly.

"By day I go by Stephanie." I told him.

"It's nice to meet you Stephanie." He offered me his hand. I shook it with a grin.

"It's nice to meet you…"

"Superboy." He filled in the blank.

"Do you like being called Superboy all the time?" I asked him as our hands dropped.

"What do you mean?"

"Well like Superman. We don't _always_ call him Superman. When he's here at home he's Clark Kent. Every Hero has a secret identity, someone that they are when they're not in costume. You're extra lucky because you get to pick yours! You can have any name you want!"

"But I don't really know any names." Superboy admitted.

"Maybe Uncle Clark can help us think of one! Come on!" Superboy allowed me to drag him down the hall to Uncle Clark's office door. "Uncle Clark can Superboy and I come in for a minute?"

"Of course! Come on in." He opened the door and smiled.

"We were hoping you could help us." I explained. "Superboy would like a name. Other than Superboy I mean."

"I see. Do you have any preference Superboy?"

"I don't know any names Mr. Kent." Superboy answered embarrassed.

"I've told you before son, you can just call me Clark. I've been thinking you'd need a name soon enough, especially if we're going to enroll you in school. I haven't decided anything of course, I wouldn't make a decision like that without asking you, but I thought maybe you would like Connor. It's similar to my name but it's different in its own right. Just as you and I are similar but different. What do you think?"

"I'd like that very much Mr…Clark."

"I'm glad I could help."

"Thanks Uncle Clark! Good luck with your article!" I waved pulling Connor back into the kitchen.

"Hi I'm Stephanie Wayne." I said shoving my hand at him once we'd reached the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" He asked my hand.

"Introducing myself! I want to be the first person to indroduce myself to Mr. Connor Kent." Superboy smiled at the mention of his new name and gripped my hand lightly.

"Nice to meet you Miss. Wayne, My name is Connor Kent."

"What a pleasure Mr. Kent." I smiled as we dropped out hands again.

"The pleasure is all mine. Stephanie?"

"Hmm?" I asked taking in his unsure expression.

"I noticed you call Clark your 'Uncle Clark' why is that?"

"Uncle Clark and my dad have been friends for a very long time." I told him. "I've known Mr. Kent since I was eight years old, he's known my older brother even long. The 'Uncle' part I guess is more of a nickname, but it's what Dick and I have called him for as long as I can remember."

"Dick? Is that your older brother?"

"Yeah." I replied honestly. "Our family history is _very _complicated."

"I've got time to hear it." So over slices of pie I told Connor about Bruce's parents being killed and about Alfred raising him alone at Wayne Manor. I told him about Bruce becoming the Batman and meeting my mother. I told him about The Flying Grayson's and the accident that led to the death of Dick's parents. I told him about my mother's death and how I came to join Bruce and Dick at the mansion. I told the story of how Barry Allen had become Dick's godfather and how Dick and Wally had been best friends for as long as anyone could remember. Then I told them how Uncle Clark had become my god father and how Wally and I began dating.

Connor told me how happy he was to see the sun, the stars, the streets of Metropolis and all the other things the Genomorphs had showed him. He helped me with my history homework and taught me a trick to remembering all of the president's names. He showed me ideas he'd come up with for some supersuits and how he had a crush on the Martian Manhunter's niece M'gann.

And just like that Connor Kent and I became best friends.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bruce: 35**

**Dick: 17**

**Steph: 13**

**Wally: 17**

**Barbara: 13**

**Wally West and Stephanie Wayne**

History was my last class of the day and my least favorite. I had always done fairly well in all of my class; I just couldn't force myself to become interested in the subject, no matter how hard I had tried. But if I was being honest, 8th grade AP History wasn't quite as bad as its predecessors. That however did not stop be from doodling swirls in my notebook instead of reading Chapter Twelve of the assigned text book. When my cell phone began to buzz in my pocket I jumped at the opportunity for distraction. It was a text message from Dick. I tapped through to my inbox reading the text under my desk.

_Have to bring Babs to gymnastics pract. after school. Can't bring you home today. Srry__. _Even thought I knew Dick couldn't see me I squinted my eyes in disbelief. It was Wednesday and Barbara only had Gymnastics practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

_**Barb doesn't have practice on Weds Richard.**_ I quickly typed back. Half a second later my phone was buzzing again.

_She doesn't USUALLY have Prac. On Weds. This is an extra emergency practice that's why Comm. Gordon can't bring her._

_**Alright I'll call Alfred after class.**_ I responded.

_Don't need too! I asked Wally if he could bring you home. Wayyyy faster than calling Al! :) _

_**Kay thanx.**_I keyed not expecting another response. Something was up and I had full intentions of finding out what it was. _**What is Dick up too? **_ I texted Barbara who was seated at the front of the class.

_Can't text right now, in class, Talk to you soon! _ _Of Course _I rolled my eyes. Barbara Gordon didn't text in school, she was too busy actually reading the text book. She must have her phone set to auto-reply to text messages during school hours. There had to be someone else in on Dick's plan. _Oh right Wally!_

_**Dick says UR picking me up after school?**_ I texted him.

_Yeah! I'll be outside soon as the bell rings._ He replied with lightning speed.

_**Did he say where he was going after school?**_ I typed.

_Said he was taking Barbara to gymnastics practice. _

_**That's what he told me. C U after school.**_Whatever Dick was up to Wally was in on it, probably Barbara too. It didn't look like I had much of a choice other than wait until after school. Grudgingly I stared at the clock hanging over the whiteboard in the front of the room. After a half an hour the bell rang. I jammed all of my belongings into my backpack before calling out to my best friend.

"Barb wait up!"

"Sorry Steph I have to go!" She said over her shoulder. "Emergency gymnastics practice didn't Dick tell you?" She raced out of the class room at a speed that could have easily have matched Wally's. Something was most definitely up.

"Stephanie over here!" Wally West's voice said somewhere outside when I reached the school's front door. I found him easily, leaning on a car that didn't quite look like it belonged to a Gotham Academy student.

"Hey Wally!" I waved before walking over to him. "Are you sure you want to carry me all the way home?"

"Pshh." He snorted. "Who said anything about carrying you?"

"Well, I just assumed that when Dick said it would be faster for you to take me home…"

"Barry and I _can_ drive cars you know." He insisted. _Apparently Barbara Gordon can't._ I joked with myself.

"Why would two of the fastest men alive need a car?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Don't know, but we have one. Well technically my Aunt Iris has one that she lets Barry and I use." He waved his hand gesturing to the car he had been leaning on. "Come on we've got to get you home." He insisted taking my backpack and putting it in the trunk.

"I don't think I've ever met your Aunt Iris. What's she like?" I asked climbing into the passenger's seat.

"She's pretty; smart, a lot like you."

"Huh?" I questioned not sure if I'd heard correctly.

"Never mind, let's go." He slid into the driver's seat neither of us saying anything for a few blocks. "Stephanie?" He began, I took notice of the clenching grip he now held over the steering wheel before responded.

"Yeah Wally?"

"Uh what kinds of things do girls do for fun?" I had no idea how to answer Wally's question nor could I begin to guess what had prompted it. I thought hard for a moment trying to channel my inner Alfred.

"Well all girls are different Wally, just like all guys are different. It would be easier to answer your question if you had a particular girl in mind."

"Oh I do." He assured me with a nod. I had had a crush on Wally West since I was nine years old and in all that time he had never once shown interest in any particular girl. Whoever this girl Wally liked was special and I didn't dare hope it was me.

"Well what's she like?"

"She's very smart, and funny, and beautiful but the good kind of beautiful inside and out. The only problem is she doesn't seem to like me, at least not in that way. Dick and some of my other friends seem to think she does but well I just don't know." _Yup definitely not talking about me. _I groaned internally.

"Alfred's always telling me you never know until you try, so you'll never know until you ask her."

"That's just it _how_ do I ask her? Do I just walk up to her like me Tarzan, you Jane, we date now?"

"Maybe not quite like that." I said as we pulled up to the Wayne Manor gate. Wally quickly keyed in his security code as I talked. Just say 'Hello beautiful or whatever her name is if you're more comfortable with that, I was thinking we should hang out sometime'." Halfway up the drive Wally stopped and turned to me before confidently repeating:

"Hello beautiful or WhateverHerNameIsIfYou'reMoreComfortableWithThat," He grinned as he purposefully allowed the phrase to run together, "I was thinking we should hang out sometime."

"Yeah, like that." I nodded quickly trying to remember the words were meant for someone else.

"No Stephanie I'm serious."

"Serious about what?" I laughed.

"I want to go out with you."

"What? No. No you don't." I shook my head in disbelief. Obviously I had fallen asleep in history class and this was a dream.

"Yes I do! Please? Besides I know you like me." He added suddenly confided.

"And where did you get an idea like that?" I barked wishing the car's seatbelt didn't restrict me from putting my hands on my hips.

"From Dick. He said you've like me for a long time and…" This wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare!

"What!" I exclaimed angry that my brother had told Wally my secret. "Wait till I get my hands on the Boy Blunder." I growled. "It was sweet of you to ask Wally really it was, but you don't have to take me out just because I'm your best friend's little sister. Thanks for the ride home, tell Barry I say hi." I said shoving the car door open and running up the drive, my backpack completely forgotten.

"Hey Steph! Steph wait, come back!" Wally called before running forward with superspeed, effectively cutting me off and nearly knocking me to the ground at the same time. Wally gripped my elbows to prevent me from falling and looked straight into my eyes.

"Don't be mad at Dick, he only told me because I asked. See I've liked you for awhile too and I asked Dick if he thought you liked me. He laughed at me at first, said for a guy so quick on his feet I was slow in the head. I wasn't supposed to tell you that I knew….Not right away like this. It was all Dick and Barbara's idea. See Babs pretended to have emergency gymnastics practice so that I could drive you home. Once we were in the car I was supposed to ask you on a date, because I wanted to I mean."

"Do you honestly mean that?" I asked crossing my arms and giving my best Batglare.

"Cross my heart and hope to die!" He said now grinning.

"Alright, but on one condition." I smirked coming up with the perfect plan to make sure Wally wasn't lying. "If you really want to take me out on a date, you'll have to ask Bruce and Alfred for permission to take me." I watched as fear flickered across Wally's face briefly before his broad grin returned. I may not have a terrifying Batglare but Bruce sure did.

"Ok! I've got to bring Aunt Iris' car back first but I can be here in time for dinner tonight." It wouldn't have surprised me if Wally got in his aunt's car and never came back to Gotham. Come on back in the car, I'll drop you at the front door at least." We walked the few paces back to the car together. Wally steered the vehicle the rest of the way, both of us absorbed in our own thoughts. While I was plotting revenge against my brother and best friend for their conspiracy against me, Wally was probably thinking about how many things could go wrong during his talk with Bruce and Alfred.

"RICHARD JOHN GREYSON!" I bellowed into the entrance hall once I had tossed my backpack to the floor and Wally sped away in Iris' car. Two pairs of scrabbled footsteps echoed the upstairs hall. Two pairs of footsteps that belonged to my soon to be victims, I raced up the stairs intent on finding Dick and Barb.

"Miss Stephanie!" Alfred called from the base of the stairs in a firm voice. "I must insist you refrain from shouting in the entrance hall."

"Sorry Al!" I hollered over my shoulder not breaking my stride. As I expected they would be, Dick and Barbara were seated in my room. The two were perched on my bed their eyes gleaming with childish excitement.

"So?" Barbara hissed when I stepped through the door.

"So" I repeated narrowing my eyes. "Which one of you do I get to murder first?"

"I told you she wouldn't like this plan." Dick glanced uncertainly between Barb and I, conflicted about whose side he should be on.

"No, no, I frequently enjoy plans that involve spilling my secrets without my permission." I snapped sarcastically.

"I really thought you'd take this better." Barbara frowned. "This is what you've always wanted, a chance to be with Wally."

"But he doesn't even really like me; he's only asked me out because you two insisted!"

"That's not true." Dick promised. "He texted me about a week ago and said he wanted to talk. So I invited him over and we did a lot of talking and I mean a _lot_. After beating around the bush a lot you came up, he told me that he's always liked you but he was afraid I'd be upset if you started dating. I guess he figured since you were ok with Barbara and me dating that I'd be ok with you and Wally dating. Which I am of course, I mean he's my best friend. So anyway when I told him I was cool with it he asked me if you liked him. I told him you had mentioned it to me a long time ago but that he'd have to find out for himself if you still do. He asked Babs and I to help him and she came up with this whole plan. Please don't be mad at us, _please._" Somewhere in Dick's explanation I found myself calming. I couldn't be mad at two people who were just trying to help.

"I'm not mad at you. Not anymore anyway. Just do me a favor,"

"Anything!" Barbara nodded.

"From now on, stay _out_ of my love life."

"Deal!" The couple agreed, probably with their fingers crossed behind their backs.


End file.
